Stupid Subject!
by Hermione's conscience
Summary: After entering the potions class late,Snape gives the Gryffindor's detention,trick is,they have to complete the detention during that very lesson by cleaning & playing slave to the Snakes who have to brew an Urge Potion.Hermione,ever the lucky one,has to be Draco's slave. It sucks.However,when the potions are tested on the lions,will true feelings come out?OOH LA LAAA, HERMIONE!


STUPID SUBJECT

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Ra Ra here! Okay, this is my first one-shot, so please, PLEASE be nice!**

**Okay, go read!**

"Hermione, what class do we have now?" Harry asked as he hopped off the Gryffindor bench in the great hall.

Hermione and Ron also stood, rubbing their butts after sitting on the hard wood for so long.

"I believe the proper question is 'why the hell do we have to have him after breakfast?'"Ron said with a groan

Always the charmer, that one…

"And the proper answer to your question would be potions with Snape, Harry." Hermione answered happily.

Both boys groaned, along with the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor's who had heard Hermione's lovely words of wisdom.

"Then why are you so happy?" Harry mused as he kissed Ginny on the cheek before they began to make their way out of the hall.

"Because harry, it's the first potions lesson that we've had after a year of living on the run with dittany and Polyjuice as our only potions, plus, during the holiday, I've read a book of complex potions, this lesson could be fun! "She said happily

Ron stopped walking.

"Mione?"

"Yes Ronald?"

"You do realize that we have your so called 'fun' lesson with the Slytherin's right?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks before slowly turning to Ron.

"You're lying to me aren't you? Tell me you're lying please?" Hermione said

"I'm not lying, Hermione." Ron said

"He really isn't Mione, look," Harry said pulling out a timetable decorated with hearts and smelling like cherries.

Ron began to laugh.

"Oh shut your mouth! It was Ginny!"

"Change of plans guys," Hermione began to say

She did not want to be swallowed by the reptiles on her second day back at Hogwarts.

"How about we just skip today's lesson? I mean, we could visit Hagrid! Or… or visit the kitchens! We could sneak into Hogsmeade…anything!"

Harry and Ron gaped.

Did she just say she wanted to bunk?

Whaaaat?

"Hermione, I think you need to sit down, you're speaking nonsense," Ron said slowly.

Seriously! How is this guy still single?

"And as much as we would like to take you up on that offer, we have to be brave, come on Hermione, we're Gryffindor's, we don't bow down to the snakes, they're the ones who are supposed to wallow in the dirt, not us. We're going to go to that lesson and rub our perfect physiques in their stupid blood supremacy faces!"

"YEAH!" everyone screamed

Harry spun around to see the rest of Gryffindor looking pumped and ready to kick some Slytherin butt.

"Okay! Let's do this thing!" Hermione said

"YEAH!" Everyone echoed again

"Besides, what's the worst that can happen?" Seamus said as they all marched determinedly down into the dungeons.

But when they got there…well…

That's when they realized just how wrong they were…

Dearest darling Gryffindor's, welcome to your worst nightmare…

**DMHG**

This sucked.

Sitting on a hard ass chair while having weird girls fawning over you.

It was hardly flattering when the girls after you looked like Frankenstein's pushing their boobs out too much with that bloody helping bra of theirs.

Their faces looked halfway between a colouring book of a two year old and Hagrid's dog who just so happened to drool and slobber a lot, traits which suited the freaky looking witches perfectly.

Draco sighed.

This sucked so bad.

"Hey drake, Daphne's staring at you," Blaise said as they leaned back in their chairs at the back of the class.

The two popular men where surrounded by their minions and then by female bitch-I mean witches…

"Isn't she always?" Draco said as he propped his feet on the desk.

"So is pansy,"

"Her too,"

"The Carrow twins seem to be staring at you yet looking less awful this morning,"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"They aren't only looking at me, see, look at Parkinson, she's going squint trying to look at you and I at the same time,"

The two turned to look at Pansy who immediately began to twirl her hair and flutter her eye lashes faster than they could say 'I'.

"I think she's convulsing mate," Blaise whispered

"We shouldn't get our hopes up," Draco whispered back

Just then Snape glided into the dark classroom.

"Guess what?" he asked dully

"What?" Draco asked whilst putting his hands behind his head.

"Potters spawn, that Weasel, the insufferable know it all along with the rest of the Gryffindor morons are parading down the hall,"

Draco felt butterflies fly around his stomach at the mention of the Gryffindor Princess.

Everyone groaned.

"I hate Gryffindor's…"Blaise groaned

"Doesn't everyone?" Theo asked

"Obviously, now everyone, pretend that we were in the middle of a lesson so that I can deduct points," Snape said quickly

Everyone got into position.

These people should honestly be in jail or Azkaban right now.

Hermione stepped into the class first, followed by Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Cormac, and then Katie.

"-which is why the potion has been banned. Ms. Granger so nice of you to join us, along with the rest of your imbecilic house. Unfortunately for you however, I will not be re-explaining the banning of certain potions in the wizarding world. And for being so impertinent, I will be deducting points, 10 per learner"

The Gryffindor's began to protest and the Slytherin's began to snicker.

So much for their plans of being all high and mighty…

"But sir! According to our timetable, our lesson only begins now!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut Ms. Granger, an extra five points for back talking!"

"But sir she's right!" Ron exclaimed

"5 points from you Mr. Weasley!"

"But he was just-"

"Five points from you potter!"

"You can't take points from him! He didn't say-"

"Another 5 from you miss Granger!"

"Why can't you just leave us alone?"Parvati said, standing up for her friends

"10 from you miss Patil, and keep your yap closed,"

The Gryffindor's gasped

"He said **yap**!" dean exclaimed

"10 points from you Thomas!"

"But he was only saying what you were saying!" Seamus shouted

"ENOUGH!Every one of you has detention tonight, and you will be having your lesson then,"

The class went quiet.

"Then what do we do now?" Lavender asked

"You complete your detention," Snape said, swishing his overly polished wand.

Ten buckets of soapy water, ten mops and brooms, twenty cloths, ten boxes of washing powder, and ten bottles of disinfectant appeared.

"I thought it ended when I quit my summer catering job and threw the dirty rag at the boss…"Hermione said

"I thought it ended with the Dursley's…"

"I thought ended when I left the burrow for Hogwarts…"

"Well it didn't, so grab a bucket and start cleaning!"

Draco looked at harry who looked as if he was about to kill Snape…

He would have if Hermione let go of his robe.

Snape collected the Gryffindor's wands with a sadistic look on his face.

"Hey Blaise, let's have some fun with this," Draco said

Blaise nodded.

"For the rest of the class, well, you will be making the _Totam rem Hortor _potion, translation, completing of urges,"

That sounds so wrong…

"It is a fairly complex potion, however if brewed well, the effects of every potion should be similar,"

With a swish of his wand, the instructions for the potion appeared on the blackboard.

"Oh professor," Draco began

"Yes Draco?"

"My area is dirty, could one of the slaves, oops, I mean students clean it for me?" Draco said oh too sweetly.

Everyone who was around the cleaning equipment looked up at Draco.

"Granger, assist Mr. Malfoy!"

Hermione looked up so fast that many thought that they heard a crack emitting from her neck.

"But sir!"

"No buts Granger! Now get over there and shut your insufferable little mouth!"

Hermione kept silent as her friends rubbed her back.

Harry was about to say something to Snape, but Hermione stopped him.

She didn't want any more points to be ducked from her house.

And so, she made the slow, painful journey to the gruesome domain of Draco Malfoy.

"In fact, students pick one of the student from Gryffindor to be your assistant," Snape said coolly

"I pick potter!" Theo called overly enthusiastically

"I pick Patil," Blaise said

"Who gives a damn about what you want? You big-"Parvati began

"PATIL!" Snape shouted

"Coming Zabini!" Parvati said groaning as she went to Blaise who was sitting next to Draco.

"I pick Weasley!" Millicent said

"I pick brown," Goyle said

"I pick Thomas," Crabbe said

"We pick Finnegan," the Carrow's called

"I pick Mclaggen," Pansy said

"I pick bell," Daphne said

"And I pick Longbottom, well since he's the one nobody wanted," Adrian said earning boisterous laughs from every Slytherin.

The Gryffindor's walked to their owners…masters. Whatever you wanna call them…

It was like they were walking to death.

But Hermione had it the worst.

The Gryffindor princess was now a slave to the Slytherin prince.

Ironic really

Draco's eyes quickly skimmed the board, he found the places where there was a bit of chopping involved.

He looked at Hermione who was whispering frantically to Parvati on the floor.

"Oi, mudblood, off the floor, although that is your place in society, I will not have my slave lounging around, so get up and clean!"

Hermione and Pavarti looked at Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Yes Malfoy," she said with a cold voice, completely void of emotion.

"Remember don't only want their stations to be clean, I want this entire class cleaned, so move it!" Snape shouted

Harry groaned as he swept the space under Theo's desk which just so happened to be in front of Draco's station.

Hermione and harry were back to back.

"you know, one would think that he would cut you and I some slack since he told Dumbledore that you remind him of my mum, and I remind him of my mum, and he loved my mum, but nooooooo, he just has to a dickface and make us house elves."

"I know right? Such a moron." Hermione whispered back

Draco looked at the two and rolled his eyes

Jealous guys, sheesh!

"Oi, Theo, keep your slave away from my slave, they're talking again!" Draco said

"okay, yo, Potter! Get over here,"

Harry sighed and went over to Theo

Hermione began to wipe away all the shavings of the roots that Draco was cutting.

Draco looked at Hermione and decided that she was getting too easy.

And so, like a perfect gentleman, he elegantly flicked all the dirt onto the floor that Hermione had just mopped, wiped and polished.

"Now why in the hell would you do that Malfoy?" Hermione asked, clearly pissed

"I didn't do anything,"

"Yes you did, I saw you!"

"Granger shut up and mix my potion counter clockwise, I'll be back in a minute, wait why am I explaining myself to a stupid little mudblood bitch?" he said evilly before walking to the supply room and disappearing into it.

He didn't make the effort to step over the dirt that he dropped

"Stupid little mudblood Bitch huh? Oh well Malfoy, let's just see how stupid I can be," Hermione stood in front of Draco's cauldron.

However, instead of mixing counter clockwise, she mixed it clockwise.

She looked at the board, the potion was supposed to turn red, but it turned green.

"Take it as a sign Mia," Parvati said from next to her.

Hermione looked at her innocently.

She noticed that Blaise was not there, he seemed to have disappeared into the supply room with Draco.

Hmm, those two could be gay…

"What do mean?" Hermione asked

"Oh come on Mione, don't play dumb, I've done the same thing," she pointed to Blaise's cauldron which looked exactly like Draco's.

"It's god, he's saying that we've turned evil," Parvati explained, pointing to her red Gryffindor tie and then to Theo's green one.

Hermione realized what she was saying, the potion was supposed to be red like a Gryffindor but now it was green like a snake.

Well duh!

"Don't you think they would notice?" Hermione asked

"Not exactly," Pavarti said, pulling a bottle of red food colouring from her pocket

Hermione stared at it and was about to ask why she kept things like that.

"I normally don't keep colouring in my robes, but I'm making the icing for the Gryffindor cake for the Gryffindor party, but now is an emergency."

Hermione nodded.

"But how about we ruin their potions a bit more before making it look like we've followed their orders?" Hermione suggested.

The girls looked at each other for a moment, and then they suddenly began to dunk whatever they could get their hands on into the potion.

They heard Draco talking.

"Quick! He's coming! "Hermione said snatching the bottle from Parvati and drizzling half of it into the potion.

Parvati grabbed it and did the same.

"Ha, so much for cake," she mused before chucking the bottle behind her.

"Mix clockwise!" Hermione whispered as she saw Draco about to leave the room but stopping to grab something else.

"I'm trying but it feels like I'm mixing rocks!" Parvati said as she struggled.

"Okay, let swap for a second," Hermione said

She quickly began to mix it, but Parvati was right, it was hard as a rock.

"Parv! The ladle is stuck!"

"Urm, what if I shoot it with a glamour charm? The one that detangles hair!"

"Yeah! Do it!"

Parvati mumbled a spell and the mixture was smooth.

"Quick! Get on the floor and pretend to be wiping it!"

The girls ducked. Draco and Blaise chose that moment to arrive, but they were conversing and did not see the girls on the floor.

And blaise, ever the poised one, tripped over Hermione, tipping over dracos cauldron for a second.

Hermione watched as a particularly large glob of the mush fell all over her.

She was quiet for a few seconds before she saw that her clothing had shrunk, but they also seemed to be partially burned off.

Her dress robe was completely singed.

Her skirt was now a mini skirt.

Half her button up shirt was burned off, and if the potion landed a bit further up, well, Hermione would not have a bra.

She found herself thinking, 'thank God that I waxed my entire body yesterday,'

"Ms. Granger, you are just too predictable," Snape said without looking up from the book he was reading, which happened to be _Torture devices used to murder teenagers: Edition 14_

Harry skidded over,

"Hermione are you oka-oh hell, Hermione! Your clothes have shrunk…and you've got a tattoo? And a piercing?"

"Harry I did tell you about the tattoo this morning!"

"Yeah but now I'm seeing it with my own eyes, looks cool though… but HERMIONE!Those things are permanent! And it's a wizard tattoo!"

"Granger got a tattoo?"Draco asked, yanking Hermione to her feet

He looked at her stomach and gasped.

It was HUGE!

It started at her bikini line and covered the entire left side of her abdomen.

In fact, it looked rather gothic in an awesome way.

The weirdest part was that it was a dragon, with a sword in its mouth, with swirling flames around it.

But wait, that _still_ wasn't the weirdest part, the weirdest part was that the tattoo was moving.

"Whoa!" everyone exclaimed

"Yeah, who knew granger had assets under there?" Crabbe said

And then, all of a sudden, the entire tattoo began to change into huge cursive letters and a detailed image of Crabbe, the words said FUCK YOU CRABBE.

Everyone gasped

Draco gaped.

"What the hell?"Draco said

The tattoo swirled again into the face of Malfoy and the words, SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH ARSEHOLE came up.

"Can we all please stop looking at my stomach?" Hermione said

Sheesh, for a woman with a perfect body, she seriously has some insecurity issues.

"How dare you granger! Filthy little mudblood!"

Keep telling yourself that Malfoy, maybe one day you'll believe it.

The letters rearranged and so did the picture, and it turned into a image of a bouncing ferret.

The words read UGLY LITTLE FERRET..

The entire of Gryffindor house burst out in laughter.

"Be quiet!"Snape hissed and the class went silent.

Hermione gulped and got onto the floor where she continued to wipe the extra blobs of glob that fell onto it.

The rest of the class began to continue what they were doing, when all of a sudden,

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked in Neville's direction, but he stuttered and pointed the broom and scoop be was holding to Adrian.

"I swear it wasn't me!"

"Professor! Longbottom blew up my potion!" Adrian called

"Now that I believe."

"but sir! I was sweeping!" Neville said

"Yes! Right in my face you oaf! You knocked the tentacles of blue squid into my cauldron!" Adrian said

"You're lying! He was next to me! "Lavender said

"Ten points from Gryffindor! Longbottom! Clean up every drop of this potion! Now!" Snape barked like the dog he was.

Draco looked down at Hermione, who was basically using something akin to a muggle bathing suit.

And from where he was standing, he could see every little detail on her petite body

"Nice ass granger," he said, and in a matter of seconds, he found himself eye to eye with a beet red little witch.

"Why were you looking at that?"She screeched

"Oh, only because it was pointed at my bloody face!" Draco said

As if he didn't like it!

Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door, a first year came in and looked just about ready to shit bricks as he handed a note to the professor.

"It seems," Snape began with a curling lip, "That this entire class will be spending their next lesson with me,"

Everyone was silent, the Slytherin because they were speechless with happiness, and the Gryffindor's because they thought that they would be free from this dark, foul smelling prison in half an hour.

Half of the class groaned.

"So, now that you have more time, I would expect your potions to be perfectly precise, and I also expect this class to be spotless."

The Slytherin's snickered

"What are you laughing at?" Harry snarled at Theo

"Oi potter! Shut your stupid mouth and get back to work!" Blaise shouted

"What did you say to me Zabini?"

"Oh look everybody, the chosen one has finally cracked, and he's gone deaf!"

The Slytherin's burst into manic laughter

"How dare you talk to him like that!?" Hermione said to the Italian a few feet from her

"Easy, the same way we call you mudblood, mudblood" Draco said

And in seconds, he was on the floor with a broken nose, and an almost naked Hermione, standing over him, kicking him in his…bollocks and shins, and face, and stomach, not forgetting his ass.

Blaise angrily made towards Hermione, about yank her back with her hair, when Harry, who was equally the same height and built of Blaise, pulled him to the floor and then proceeded to smash his face into the granite floors.

Theo, who saw what was happening, jumped to Draco's rescue like a knight in no armor. He grabbed Hermione's hair, but then Parvati jumped on his back and began to pound on his head.

"Draco! My baby! You filthy mudblood! Don't touch him!" pansy screeched, jumping on top of Hermione, who then fell on top of a stunned Draco.

Draco had a sudden moment when he felt like he liked the feel of Hermione's pretty little body on top of him….

But pansy would not let them enjoy a moment of peace, she yanked Hermione off Draco and began punching her face.

"Oh hell to the no!" Hermione hissed before grabbing Pansy and beginning to fight back.

Ron who saw harry and Blaise brawling, let out an off tune battle cry before jumping into the fight.

Parvati who was on top off Theo, lost her balance and fell onto the floor with a thud.

Theo turned, saw her, and lifted his fist to give her a punch.

Parvati looked at him with hateful eyes, but didn't flinch, and just as she thought she was about to get hit, Seamus popped up and hit Theo with a brass cauldron on his head.

Draco got up to his feet, and took in his surroundings.

He couldn't hear anything, all he could hear was a buzzing noise.

He looked towards Snape, who was paralyzed, someone had put him under a body bind curse.

His hearing came back, and the fight that was happened nearest to him, was between Pansy, Hermione, Astoria, Millicent, Parvati and lavender.

They were literally one huge tangle of limbs.

In fact, the entire class was in a fight...except for him, and Neville.

At the moment, he was furious.

He needed to hit someone, and it seemed like Neville was the only candidate

Meanwhile, Neville was running around, helping whichever girl that was being abused by the Slytherin's.

He knew the guys could handle themselves, but some of the girls were being caught and smacked around by the men, so he was running around with a cauldron, hitting Slytherin's on the back of the head.

Neville looked up after hitting Goyle and hoisting Katie off the floor, and he saw Draco coming towards him looking ready to kill.

Neville squeaked and began to run as Draco caught him.

Draco was holding Neville's collar, and Neville was still holding the cauldron.

And after few seconds, without thinking, Neville swung the cauldron back and then brought it forward.

it made contact with Draco's head with a clonk.

Everyone turned and gasped as Draco held his head and dropped to the ground.

The Gryffindor's were quiet for a second, before Neville said:

"Oh my gawd…that felt good!"

And then the Gryffindor house broke into whoops and applause

The Slytherin's broke away from whoever they were sparing and ran to their leader, fawning over his unmoving corpse.

"You killed him!"One of the Carrow twins shouted.

"No we didn't!" Hermione said indignantly, walking forward in her authoritive manner, for she was the head girl after all.

She checked his pulse.

"Look, he's breathing just fine, he probably has a minor concussion, but it's nothing that a little dittany, episkey and Renervate can't fix,"

So Hermione snatched Blaise's wand, Accio'd Dittany, practically splashed it on Draco's head rubbed it in, said episkey, heard his bones snap into place, and then mumbled Renervate.

For a millisecond, his eyes were closed, but then they shot open and focused on Hermione.

He was so mad that he grabbed the first person he could get his hands on, who was Hermione who was basically breathing on his face.

He grabbed her by the neck and she shrieked as he slammed her onto the ground.

But today, for some extremely odd reason, seriously, it shocked everyone, Hermione had a stroke of luck.

McGonagall had just walked into the class.

"50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN! DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU TREAT THE HEADGIRL WITH SUCH DISRESPECT! GOD, THAT'S ANOTHER 30 POINTS! YOU'RE HEADBOY AND YOURE PROMOTING VIOLENCE?SHAME ON YOU!SEVERUS! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?"

because he was paralyzed woman!

"AND THE REST OF YOU? JUST WATCHING AS YOUR HOUSEMATE ABUSES A LADY?WHY I'D NEVER! 15 POINTS FROM EACH OF YOU!AND DETENTION WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE TONIGHT!SEVERUS,COME HERE NOW!"

Snape didn't move, he was paralyzed…really he was.

Theo whispered finite, and dove back into the shadows.

Snape inhaled deeply, stopped and looked around. He looked at McGonagall.

He knew who paralyzed him, but it was quite by accident, plus, he was from his own house.

"It was Mr. Potter Minerva, he paralyzed me."

Harry gaped at the professor.

"Professor I swear! It wasn't me! I didn't have my wand, he took it!" Harry shouted, pointing his shaking hand at Snape.

"He used another's wand."

"Professor, use Veritaserum on me!"

McGonagall nodded.

She summoned the truth potion and then dropped one drop of it into Harry's open mouth.

Harry winced as he swallowed.

"Mr. Potter, did you paralyze professor Snape?"

"no I did not, however, I did see who did, it was Theodore Nott, professor Snape knows that but he was lying to protect his student."

"SO THIS IS WHAT IT COMES TO? LYING TO A HEADMISTERESS JUST FOR THE PREVENTION OF POINTS BEING DOCKED FROM YOUR HOUSE?SHAME ON YOU SEVERUS! 50 POINTS OFF SLYTHERIN! AND FOR THE REST OF THIS LESSONOR THIS MONTH FOR THE MATTER, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DEDUCT ANYMORE POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"But professor!"

"No buts Severus!" McGonagall said, pushing her glasses higher up her pointy nose.

The Gryffindor's were snickering, they were trying to control their laughter.

"Hermione, where are your clothes?"

"Professor Snape made all of the Gryffindor's assistants to the Slytherin's, and Malfoys potion went wrong, Zabini tripped and the potion fell on me,"

Hermione's tattoo swirled and turned into a picture of Blaise, the letters formed the words.

"The bloody dog tripped on his own two feet!"

McGonagall looked like she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Very well, here Hermione, use my coat, Mr. Zabini, I expect you to get Ms. Granger her uniform by tonight, If not will deduct points, Good day class,"

"Good day professor," the class said back.

When McGonagall was at the door, she turned back with a sadistic smirk and said,

"Oh, by the way Severus, in the detention tonight, you will be looking after both the classes, so, tonight, the Slytherin's will be the assistants to the Gryffindor's,"

"NO!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!"

"WE HAVE RIGHTS!"

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"WE ARENT FREAKING HOUSE ELVES!"

"WE CAN SUE YOU FOR THIS!"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP WITH SOME RAVENCLAW CHICK!"

"well can do this do you, and I will, just remember who was the mastermind behind all of this, your lovely housemaster Severus Snape, if he didn't try his luck with my house, I wouldn't have done this to you, but alas, what's done is done, Gryffindor's, If you want them to be your assistants, complete your services until the end of the lesson. See you in transfiguration." McGonagall said, swishing her wand so that the class was absolutely spotless and the Gryffindor's had nothing to do before sweeping out like the witch that she was.

Snape seemed to be in a daze.

The Gryffindor were smiling smiles way too large for their gorgeous faces.

The Slytherin's were groaning and moaning, sighing and sulking, moping and crying, pushing and bumping, overall,being big babies.

Hermione slid up next to Draco who was stirring his potion and muttering nder his breath.

"Need any help Malfoy?" Hermione asked kindly

"No mudblood." he said bitterly

Hermione sighed and leaned on the counter.

"You know, you could at least try to be nice since tonight you're going to be my assistant." Hermione said

Draco rolled his white sleeves further up his pale arms, exposing his dark mark.

"You could at least try not to stare idiot." he said as he began to chop up his gillyweed, doing it agonizingly slowly.

Hermione sighed and pulled it from him, she read the instructions off the board, and began to chop at an extremely supersonic speed.

Draco watched for a total of ten second, thoroughly amazed, more than his pureblood little head could comprehend.

"I'm not an idiot Malfoy, I happen to be the brightest witch of the age, and you happen to be second brightest, which means that either way, I'm not an idiot," Hermione said

Draco just snorted

"Dice these too," he said, tossing her a mitsuo dark root.

Unfortunately, he threw it a few meters from her but surprisingly, she caught it expertly.

"What?" she asked when she caught him staring.

"Nothing," he said

"Clearly it was something since you were gawking," Hermione said shrewdly looking at him whilst she chopped

"I was not gawking, Malfoy's don't gawk, that's something you and the rest of your mudblood civilization do," Draco said rudely like the asshole he was.

Hermione lost it and slit her hand.

She hissed and dropped the knife

"you're right Malfoy, there's a lot of things you Malfoys cant and don't do, you definitely don't go outside in the sun, judging from your pale ass skin, and you have no idea how to have fun like a normal teenage human being, you have the inability to be nice to anyone but purebloods and even to them, you are cruel and vile, you don't have it in you to get off you stupid pureblood arse and stop being racist, you don't have a single sweet cell in your body and I'm sure that you Malfoy are going to be dying alone, so you know what? I don't give a damn about what you think, because me and my 'mudblood civilization' are ten times people that you MALFOYS will ever be!" she spat at him before inhaling deeply

"Are you finished with your little tantrum granger? Coz these roots wont chop themselves,"

Her jaw dropped

"I'm bleeding you moron!" she said, shoving her elegant bleeding hand into his face.

He rolled his silver eyes and swished his wand, immediately Hermione's cut was healed.

"There, now you can cut these," Draco said with a smirk

"Uuuurrrrgghh! You are the most infuriating wizard in all creation!" she said pulling her hair.

Draco smiled into his cauldron

"So I've been told granger,"

Hermione diced the roots as Draco mixed the potion.

"I don't understand why this isn't working!" Draco said

"What?"

"The potion should be purple, but it's orange!"

"Wellllllll…"

Draco looked at Hermione's red face

"You did something didn't you?" he said eerily calm.

"Weeeeellllllllllllllllll…."

"Granger! What did you put in the potion?" Draco said grabbing her by the shoulders

"Well, when you left, I kinda dumped…everything into the potion…"

"You did WHAT?!"He practically squeaked

"What?It's not like he's grading you!"

"Granger, this is Snape, if he can't deduct points, he's going to make you Gryffindor's sample the potion!"

"But…but I dumped newt feet into the potion!"

"How much time do we have left?"

"About five minutes-"

"That isn't enough time, we have to figure out what you put in there and try to neutralize it-"

"Time is up, Gryffindor's line up."

"For what professor?" Lavender asked

Snapes lips curled.

"As the assistants, you are required to test the potions."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes.

Hermione walked to the front slowly.

Harry held her hand supportively.

"It's okay Mione, I also sabotaged Theo's potion, I dumped frog brain into it a few minutes ago…and they turned into slime…I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Brother, you have no idea what I put into Malfoy's potion,"

They all took their positions; Ron on Hermione's left side, Harry on her right.

"Slytherin's, bring some of your potion to your assistant, 30ml should be adequate.

Draco came forward with a vial of his potion.

He handed it to her, looking a bit scared.

Or worried…

Hermione took the vial.

"First, we will watch what happens to Miss Patil, you should know better than to sabotage Mr. Zabini's potion."

Parvati and Hermione looked at each other.

"So THAT'S why my potion was orange!" Blaise yelled

"Same here mate," Draco said, clapping him on the back.

Parvati walked to the front of the class,

Raised her vial to Snape and shot it like tequila.

Everyone stared at her.

She stared at them.

Her eyes twitched.

She jerked her head towards Blaise who involuntarily jumped back.

"Remember Six years ago when I was in my second year? Yeah, I had a bird. Blaise Zabini, you killed my bird by smashing her with a broom. Now, you shall die the same agonizing death for torturing me today and killing Caryna."

"Heh?" Blaise said, but after a few seconds, he found himself on the floor with a witch hitting him and smashing him on the face, really hard, with a broom.

It seemed that when she threw all those ingredients in, she created some sort of strength potion along with the urge potion.

"Die you stupid bugger! Die! I pronounce you smooshed!"Parvati said

Snape darted to her and forced a potion down her throat, and within seconds she was back to normal.

She shook her head and walked back to her seat in a daze.

Blaise sat up with a broken …face…and tooth…and arm…and leg…

You know what, Parvati practically broke all of him.

"Has anyone else sabotaged a potion? No?" Snape sneered.

Nobody said anything.

"Theo, take Blaise to the hospital wing."

"Help me! Think everything in me is broken!" Zabini whimpered

"Oh be quiet you big baby, you're not dead, are you?" Parvati snapped

"You bitch!"

"awww, you flatter me Zabini!"

Blaise was still screaming as Theo carried him from the class.

"They can only be my friends," Hermione heard Draco mutter.

"Ms. Patil's urge for this lesson, seemed to be to get revenge on Mr. Zabini, and she completed that urge. Who's next?"

Snape walked past all the students, and stopped at harry.

"Mr. Potter, you added frog brain to Mr. Nott's cauldron, take the potion ."

Harry hesitated for a second, before taking the vial that Theo had given to Snape.

Harry sniffed it and let out a wheezy cough.

He looked at Hermione, took a breath, lifted two fingers to his head in a salute, and then downed the slimy potion.

In an instant, because of the frog brains that he added, his hair went from raven black to bubblegum pink.

And then the urge potion kicked in.

His eyes widened a bit before he turned to pansy.

"Parkinson, are your boobs real?"

"WHAT?"

"Your boobs, they're overly large to be normal, see they're bigger than your head, or brain for the matter, so it is not possible for them to actually be real."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Harry darted towards her, grabbed her wand and transfigured a spoon into a pin.

In a flash, he poked her breast with the pin.

"AAAAHHH!" Pansy screamed, grabbing at her parts as if to protect them from Harry.

"Ha, I honestly expected it to blow up," harry mused.

Pansy's face contorted and Harry then received a punch in the face.

"Ooooooooohh!" the Slytherin's yelled

"Mr. Weasley, you added tadpole eyes to Ms. Bulstrode's potion, you're next,"

Harry stood up and sat next to Parvati after he swallowed the potion that Snape had given him.

Ron looked at the vial that Millicent was handing to him.

He took it slowly,

"It smells like vomit,"

"Maybe it won't taste that bad," Hermione reassured him

Ron blocked his nose and downed the liquid.

After a few seconds, he got a bit shorter.

He looked at Snape and then asked, "Professor, have you ever thought about having a nose job?"

Snapes eyes widened

"You could get rid of that huge ugly bump at the bridge of your nose, you know mate, I don't think you'd look half as bad if you washed your hair every so often, maybe use some wrinkle creams, get a good haircut, smile, you know? Maybe then you could have proper shag!"

Snape cleared his throat as everyone began to giggle

"Speaking of shagging, are you a virgin? Coz if you are, I'm sure Madame Rosemerta would be more than willing to give you an experience you won't forget! You know what I'm saying man? Huh? Huh?" Ron said grinning and nudging Snape.

Snape practically threw the reversal potion in his mouth.

"Longbottom! You added black pixie wings, you're next," Snape said ungracefully.

Neville bravely took the potion and downed it without complaint.

He put his head down.

"You know what Slytherin's, I really don't know why in the hell you think that you are so good, because from my point of view, you all are just fucking bitches, bastards, sluts and hoes. Who even gives a damn about what you think anymore? I know one thing. All of you are more say than do, and oh Yeah, I have one more thing I want to do,"

He walked up to Adrian and kicked him hard in the dick

Oooooh that's gotta hurt!

"Don't you ever fucking accuse me in class for something I didn't do you little manwhore!"Neville hissed

"oy, that aint Neville…"dean whispered

"Oh yeah! Another thing!" he walked up to pansy and poked her boob.

He looked at it for a moment before he lifted his head to look at her shocked, disgusted face.

"You sure they aren't fake?" he asked

And he received a punch in the face.

Draco snickered.

Snape shoved Neville the potion, Neville didn't swallow it, he just began to walk to the other people who took the potion, with a real big helping of swagger.

But halfway there, he downed the potion and then froze.

"Holy shit! Did I just do that?"

"yup," Harry said

Snape looked at Hermione

"Ms. Granger, you practically dumped everything into that potion, you're next."

Draco hesitantly handed Hermione the vial.

"Bottoms up granger, good luck, "he said

Hermione nodded and took the potion courageously.

"It's sweet of you to care, thanks Malfoy,"

Hermione gulped the potion down.

She felt tingly for a second.

And because of the dozens of extra ingredients that she added, the potion was now a little combination of Veritaserum and some other potions…

suddenly, she felt very bold.

Like she could do anything.

Things that she wanted to do, try and say but never had the guts to do.

The potion turned the colour of her eyes, they were now violet.

"What the fuck Malfoy!? Get out of my face, actually, no ,bring your face back here!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me, oh yeah also I just wanted to say that I take back what I said earlier, youre a bloody fucking sweet boy!"

"Granger…"

Hermione giggled like a lunatic, before breaking out into maniac laughter.

"You know Malfoy, you should look less like a jerk more often! Coz like that you look freaking hot, actually, you always look freaking hot, even when you're being a moron,"

She grabbed his tie and yanked him down to her height.

"I've always liked you, you know, but I lie to myself for self-preservation.

Hermione then grabbed Draco's face and began to kiss him like he was her lifeline.

Draco was confused at first, but then for some cosmic, unknown reason, he began to kiss her back.

Draco was so shocked.

He hadn't felt like this ever.

It was like he was having butterflies, the absolutely good kind.

He always did know that he had a crush on Hermione Granger, but he never thought she would like him.

However, whatever was happening at the moment completely contradicted his previous thoughts.

He wanted to stay like that forever, feeling the constant electric shocks of attractions shoot up and down his body as the two moved in perfect synch.

The world around him didn't matter at the moment, and his ears went deaf to the gasps that were being emitted all around him.

See, Draco Malfoy was never one to feel euphoria when kissing someone, it was basically a chore that he had to do before the lucky girl got into his bed.

But now, when he felt this feeling for the first time, the feeling of attraction, he was mesmerized.

And then she pulled away.

Draco opened his eyes and found that she was no longer in front of him, instead, she was in front of Pansy, however, Instead of using a pin to poke her, she used a pointy fork and stabbed pansy.

Pansy screamed for the third time

"Hmmm, it should be popped by now," Hermione said.

Pansy slapped Hermione

Hermione gasped.

"Bitch, you can do it with Harry and Neville, but never try that with me,"Hermione said before giving pansy the hardest knockout punch she could muster.

"Ms. Granger!"

"Oh Severus! darling, I need to have a little chat with you!... You big stick in the arse!"

"Take this potion now!"

"My fucking virginity I will!"

"Granger! Take the potion or I will deduct points!"

"Deduct points?From sweet innocent little me? Why you fucking dickhead! I have half a mind to skin you balls and send it to a Californian science lab!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"You can't take away points you idiot, but McGonagall gave me the authority as head girl to do just that! So 50 fucking points to Gryffindor for being hotter than the Slytherin's!"

Hermione got up on Snapes table and stood to her feet.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for Snapes atrocious behavior, whatcha say lions?"

"Ms. Granger-"

"Ten more for back talking!" Hermione shouted as she grabbed her wand off the table.

"Boys get her off my table!" Snape shouted

"Touch me and I'll feed your testicles to my cat!"

The Slytherin's approached her slowly, as if not to startle her.

Draco was still frozen to the spot, his elegant fingers brushing along his lips.

"You know what, fuck this." Hermione said

And then she lifted her hands showing off her middle fingers.

The bell rang.

"That's my cue," Hermione said, giving the class a salute and jumping off the desk before sprinting out of the class.

Yeesh.

She's gone AWOL…

Everyone was shocked except for Neville, Harry, Parvati, Seamus and dean.

"It's like they've never seen her do that before," Seamus said, rolling his eyes.

"Longbottom, give her this potion." Snape said dazedly as he tossed Neville a vial of reversal potion.

The Gryffindor's filed out, not toooooo shocked with Hermione's behavior.

The Slytherin's on the other hand were shocked out of their skins.

**DMHG**

Draco was in his room, along with Blaise.

"I honestly think I love her Blaise."

"You kissed her once mate, and even though you were crushing on her, what makes you think that this whole thing isn't just some silly crush?"

"Because if it was a silly crush, I wouldn't feel the way I'm feeling right now," Draco said dejectedly

"Well mate, whatever happens, I'm here for you, just don't go crazy buddy, seriously, we don't need another Theo…"

"Yeah sometimes I wonder if he's gay…."

"He is."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he wears Gucci, Astoria wears Gucci."

Draco snickered

"You mean as in the muggle name brand?"

"That's the one!"

The two burst into laughter

**DMHG**

Hermione's behavior in the potions class was the talk for the rest of the day, along with Neville's.

Nobody believed that the two had such dirty mouths, but there were witnesses who saw the entire thing.

Hermione was beside herself with embarrassment.

Kissing Draco Malfoy was something that she never had the guts to do, and when she did it; the rational part of her brain had gone insane.

It had lost all its sanity.

Right now, she was up in the boys' common with Ginny and Harry, both of them stroking her hair as she lay splayed on the bed with despair

"It's not that bad Hermione, at least now you can say that you kissed a Slytherin," Harry said

"Yeah, besides, there was nothing wrong in what you did, since it was obvious that there was some kind of sexual tension between the two of you,"

"That's the thing Gin, when I did it, it felt like it was something natural and I wasn't doing something wrong! Which is completely wrong because the man I was kissing was Draco Malfoy! Something has to be off there!"

Harry frowned

"Mione, if it felt natural, then why are you against it?"

"Why are you on Malfoy's side?"

"I'm not, I'm on your side, look all I'm saying is that he did kiss you back when you kissed him, so obviously, he likes you too."

"But he can't like me!"

"Why not?" Ginny asked

"Because he's Malfoy! He's not supposed to have feelings!"

"Oh he has feelings, I remember when he was gonna kill Dumbledore, he was an emotional wreck,"

Hermione was quiet.

"What are you saying I should do?"

Harry smiled

"I'm saying we should get you off your ass and take you to your assistant, who actually is by far better than Nott, I swear, he's gay."

"Why would you say that?" Ginny said, standing up and wrapping her arms around Harry's neck.

"Well I might not be all into muggle clothing, but hell, he wears Prada!"

"Prada?" Ginny asked

"No harry! It was Gucci,"

They all looked at each other.

"Ewwwwww!" they all exclaimed

**DMHG**

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor's slowly made their way to detention.

They had 15 minutes before it, but they weren't taking any chances with the devil himself.

Harry rubbed Hermione's back as she sat on the floor outside the potions classroom.

"It's going to be okay Mia, what's the worst that could happen?" Parvati said

"I remember us saying that this morning." Seamus said.

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." Neville said ruefully

The large crowd of Slytherin's turned the corner, Draco at the front center, Blaise on his right, Theo on his left, Crabbe Goyle, and then the rest of their floundering whores.

Snape also appeared behind them.

"Inside now." Snape said curtly.

Everyone filed into the dark class, Snape flicked his wand and the torches lit.

Hermione walked to the back of the class with harry on her right and Parvati on her left.

"As McGonagall said this morning, Slytherin's will be assisting the Gryffindor's, I am not allowed to minus points and this detention will be 90 minutes long. The instruction for the potion are on the board, the completion of urge potions. The potions will be tested on the Slytherin's. Start now."

Draco slid up next to Hermione as she leaned over her cauldron fire, creating the perfect flame for brewing.

"Sooooo granger,"

Hermione squawked and jumped upright.

"Malfoy! What are you doing!? Don't sneak up on people like that!" She hissed

Draco shrugged and smirked

Even though the lamps were lit, the class was extremely dark, and it was hard to see much movement.

Hermione read the method and memorized the first part.

She added a litre of standard potioning water to her potion and dropped an Asian dragon hair in, watching the water thicken and turn silver.

"Malfoy, chop the Sopophorous bean, please"

"Please? did you just say please granger?"

"Contrary to the popular belief circulating today, I do have manners, and yes I did say please."

"Ohhhhhh, is that so? " Draco said calmly chopping his bean.

Hermione scooped it up and dropped it into her cauldron.

"Yes, Malfoy, it is so."

"Uh huh,"

"Mmm hmm, Malfoy stir the cauldron counter clockwise, I'll be right back."

Draco took the ladle that she handed to him.

"Theo, stir the potion, be back in a minute,"

"Sure potter, I will, I really will. I promise!"

"Urm, yes, okaaay… Parvati, don't you need to get some ingredients?"

Parvati looked at her cauldron, and then to the board.

"Urm no, I still need to chop the Sopophorous bean-"

"PARVATI!" Harry hissed

"Oh…OHHHH! Okay yeah Blaise, you moron, stop talking to Malfoy, chop this, add it to the potion and mix counter, Kay?"

Harry and Parvati went into the storage room, to terrorize Hermione about her slow progress with Draco.

"Draco, are you doing anything about your new found realization?"

"Working on it, Blaise,"

"You aren't working on it!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you aren't! I'm right here and I don't hear anything happening!"

"Well it's because you're partially deaf my Italian friend,"

"No I'm not! I should be hearing the sounds of snogging, but you know what I'm hearing? Oh I'm hearing: Malfoy. Granger. Blah. Some blah to you too. Blah blaah back to you. Oh blaaaahh, chop these. Oh. Blah. Blah. Ah. Blah-"

Draco smacked Blaise on the face with a root.

"Since when did you become the master of seduction? As far as I'm concerned, that position belongs to me,"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does-oh look, Grangers out," Blaise said with a wink.

Draco turned just in time to see two pairs of hands shoving Hermione out of the storage room.

Hermione stumbled, almost fell, and then quickly gained her balance.

And red like the Gryffindor she was, she made her way towards her cauldron.

She looked at her potion, then to the board.

The potion was now red.

"Good job Malfoy,"

"Of course it was a good job, I did it," Draco said happily.

"Yes, but it would've been smoother if I had mixed it,"

"Show off."

"naturally," Hermione clarified

Draco laughed and looked at Hermione

"Did you just admit that you're a show off?"

"Nuh uh!"

"You did, I heard you!"

"you're losing whatever marbles that you have left ,Malfoy,"

Draco laughed into the cauldron that he was still mixing.

Harry and Parvati stuck their heads out of the room to see Draco laughing and Hermione smiling.

Then they hid back in the room.

"How fast does the liquid luck work?" Parvati asked

Harry thought

"A few minutes I suppose, why?"

"Coz there's a lovely potion of liquid luck here,"

"We shouldn't-"

"Come on harry! Channel your inner Ginny Weasley!"

"I'm not Ginny!"

"Yeah but you're the closest thing to it aside from me!"

"Parvati!"

"Oh fine! But if she doesn't get him, it'll be on your head,"

"Trust me when I say that she will get him."

"Potter, Patil, get out of my cupboard, take your lovers quarrel to the back of the class."

Everyone laughed.

Harry walked out of the room first.

Parvati came out after him, but not before audibly saying:

"Yeesh, I'd like to know the size of the bug that crawled up his sour pale arse."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Malfoy can you whisk the doxy egg, please?"

"Yes mam,"

"And then can you chop the Chinese chomping cabbage-I've already stunned it,"

"Roger that,"

Hermione then got to peeling the Spanish Jumping Potato.

"Sooooo, you like me huh?" Draco said

"NO!"

"Wellllllll, your _urges _say otherwise,"

"Ewww! Malfoy!"

"Just saying, but do you?"

"You aren't going to live that one down are you?"

"Nope."

"Evil person."

"Slytherin Granger,"

"Why aren't you people in cages?"

"Good question, but the answer is that though they tried to put us in a place somewhat like a cage, which is Azkaban, but Potter over there was a saint and said that mother saved him or something in the forest,"

"She did though,"

"I know, all because of me, ah, I feel so loved,"

"One more question," Hermione began, whilst dropping the potato into the potion along with the doxy eggs.

"Are you bipolar?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Well just find it odd, one minute you're all mean, and then you're nice, I don't know, it's just odd…"

"Yeah, well, I had a few sudden realizations today,"

"Like what?"

"That I've been denying something that was not supposed to be denied…"

"Which is?"

"How I feel about you."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a few seconds

"awwwwww!"Theo said with huge eyes

"Beat it, Doofus!" Harry said. Smacking Blaise on the back of his head

Hermione looked back at Draco

"This is all very sudden…"

"I know…"

"Well, guess we'll see what happens when you take the potion,"

Draco smiled a genuine smile

"That way, we'll know for sure," Blaise said

"Thank you Blaise!" Hermione said

"Anytime sweetheart, and I must say that I love the way that uniform looks on you,"

"Yeah, coz its six inches shorter on the skirt and the shirt is an extra, extra small,"

"I figured it'd look good on you,"

"Ahem," Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Right, let's finish this potion!" Hermione said

The two continued to brew the potion, smiling all the way, knowing how the other felt was an absolutely wonderful thing.

**DMHG**

"Slytherin's line up, Gryffindor's, bring forth 30ml of your potion."

Draco stood along the wall, smirking

This was going to be a very intriguing moment, for him and everyone else alike.

Hermione came up with the very purple, glittery potion.

"Why is it glittering?" Draco asked her in a whisper

Harry snorted and Hermione stomped on his foot

"How the hell does your bloody size four foot do so much damage to me! A man with a size nine feet!" Harry hissed

'_Skill _', she mumbled back.

"Weeell, Malfoy, Harry thought it would be funny to see the effect of pixie and fairy wings in our perfect potion,"

Draco's eyes widened

"It shouldn't do too much damage, it would probably make you sparkle or something, maybe your hair will glow…"

"My hair?Isn't it silver enough?Oh potter when I'm done with you-"

"Ms. Brown, give Goyle the potion."

Lavender handed Goyle the green bogie looking potion which Goyle downed with a gulp.

In an instant, he let out an ear pounding burp in lavenders face, and when I say that Lavenders hair flew back and stayed like that, I don't mean it figuratively.

People stated holding their breaths, coughing, hurling, hiding in their robes, and some girls resorting to spraying muggle perfume.

"Patil, give Blaise the potion,"Snape said fanning the air

Blaise took the violet potion from Parvati.

He swallowed it, shook with disgust and then turned to Hermione.

"Pansy's boobs are fake."

"Blaise you traitor!" Pansy yelled

"I knew it! We were right Neville!" Harry said

Blaise looked back at Parvati

"And when you were hitting me with that broom thought you were kinda hot, I admit, I might have a thing for you Patil,"

Snape shoved a potion in Blaise's hands, rolling his eyes

"Potter, Theo"

Harry handed Theo an orange potion.

Theo swallowed it, and as soon as he had it down, he shoved his hand into Harry's pants and harry screamed

Everyone gasped

"Potter, I know you want this! Don't deny me!"

"What?"

"We're meant to be! I know this all seems a bit odd coz we're both men, but I find you so fucking sexy!"

"Urm, I'm sorry Nott but I just don't feel the same way…"

"But baby, I can please you in unmentionable ways, think of the fun we could have!"

"Don't you come near me Nott!"

"I know you want me!say that you want me!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Told you he was gay!" Blaise said, high fiving Draco

The class was in hysterics.

"Silence! Theo take the potion!"

"But professor! He has to love ME! MAKE HIM LOVE ME!"

Snape threw the potion in Theo's mouth.

"Did I just do that?" Theo said

"Yes! You did! "harry said angrily

Draco was still snickering.

"Granger, Draco."

"Here goes nothing," Draco said, carefully taking his vial from Hermione

"I added come cherry syrup and cinnamon so it doesn't taste that bad,"

"Scared for me?"

"Petrified,"

"Okay, you better be,"

Then he downed the potion

His hair started glowing.

"Whoa, Malfoy you hair is-"Hermione started to say, but Draco cut her off…

By crashing his lips onto hers…

She was startled for a moment before she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Finally!" Harry said

"Potter, you were in on it too?"Blaise asked in shock

"The entire off Gryffindor minus Ronald was in on it!" Parvati said

"It's true, look at his face!" Seamus said pointing to Ron who was pointing and blubbering

"Oh shush you! You had your chance!"snape said

Everyone gasped

"Professor?"

Hermione and Draco were still kissing, but now against the wall

"Well there was obviously some chemistry between the two of them. And I do promote muggleborn-wizard relationships, seeing as I would've married lily Evans if that bloody potter didn't come along,"

"That's my father-"

"Oh shut up you! If you were my son, you'd have a better name than Harry-"

"Can't argue with that," Harry said, but silently gagged as he thought of Snape being his father.

"Draco, take the potion,"

Draco just continued his lovely administrations

"Okay break it up, you had your moment,"

The two just kept at it.

"Urm hello, Hermione, virgin, after marriage, remember?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she drew back, Snape, with the help of Blaise, forced the potion down Draco's throat.

"Well guess we know where that leaves us," Draco said

"Yeah," Hermione said

"Well, you like me, I like you, you're single, I'm single, opposites attract,"

"Are you asking me out Malfoy?"

"Depends, are you going to say yes?"

"Yes,"

"Then we have a deal, Granger," Draco said smiling widely

Hermione smiled back.

"Well, I hate to intrude on this sickening reunion, but we have other students who have to try the potion."

"Tell you what, we'll tell McGonagall that all the Slytherin's took the potion, if you send us out early for dinner." Hermione said

Snapes stomach growled loudly.

"Obviously, I'm in no condition to bargain, class dismissed," Snape said jumping up and gliding out the door

Hermione looked at Draco

"Wanna go on our first official date, which just so happens to be going for dinner?" Hermione asked

Draco thought for a moment

"Yeah, sure," he then grabbed her hand in his in darted out the door with Hermione in a tow.

"We did a good job," Neville said as the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's watched the laughing pair running to the great hall.

"It took some time, but our work isn't done." Harry said.

"What?"

"Well first we have those to worry about," Harry pointed to the Slytherin slut girls looking ready to kill

"Meh, we can take em," Parvati said waving a hand

Draco and Hermione turned the corner,

"Are you going to ever tell me why you were looking at me like that in class this morning?" Hermione said as they jumped up the stairs

"Well it's kind of obvious threw that root flew in the wrong direction, but somehow you caught it, you could be a Quidditch player,"

"Yeah, I'm good at catching, dodging and hitting things, but I can't fly a broom to save my life,"

"We'll work on that then, don't worry, I won't kill you,"

"Guess our relationships trust starts from now then,"

The Gryffindor's looked up the stair and saw the couple before them.

After six years, they FINALLY got together.

The classes smirked and shook their heads

And so, the two houses walked out of the class that they despised with every fiber of their miserable beings, but some of them appreciated it, because they knew that Draco and Hermione's happiness would not exist right now if it wasn't for that, annoying, stressful, pain in the arse, Stupid subject.

**A/N: Sooooo? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW IT, I would really, really appreciate it!**

**Why do I love the word it?**

**Mind any errors,I haven't got a beta**

**Lotsa love**

**Ra Ra**


End file.
